Shower
by Kiertorata
Summary: Draco's innocent fun in the shower. Slash. One-shot.


Shower

The strong, musky scent of steam opened Draco's nostrils, allowing him to breathe properly for what felt like the first time that day. The heavily falling hot water felt wonderful massaging his muscles that were still aching from the tiring flight. Draco had surrendered to the Quidditch showers rather than wandered the long corridors back to the Slythering dormitories. They were luckily vacant; the rest of the student body was dining in the Great Hall at this time.

Draco gave into the pleasure generated by the rushing water. He closed his eyes - not that he would have seen anything anyway; the showers were filled with opaque vapor.

Through the loud falling of the water, Draco thought he heard the door of the showers click softly. He tensed slightly, but dismissed the suspicion almost at once. No one had been at the pitch earlier, so why would anybody come in? His ears were probably just toying with him. It had probably just been an unusual splash of water.

Suddenly Draco's lips quirked. What if someone had indeed come in? And spotted him enjoying the shower like no tomorrow. He gave a soft chuckle, as more thrilling scenes emerged in his mind. What if the door had been opened by a certain someone. Someone he was dying to be with alone in the shower.

His Slytherin character realized something: he was alone in the showers and no one was likely to come in. He could do what he pleased. Why not enjoy a refreshing wank?

He let out an excitement-filled chortle and grabbed his biceps. He began to sensually rub himself, moving down along the arms, careful not to miss a single spot. He liked touching himself all around, letting the excitement build by slowing the process.

He returned to the image of the door again. The mysterious someone carefully closed the door, quite and tense like an animal awaiting its prey, careful so that Draco wouldn't hear him. Of course, since this was all taking place in Draco's head, he was aware of the boy trying to creep up on him. But he decided to have all the fun he could and let the intruder keep his surprise.

Draco's body started to tingle as he imagined tanned feet tiptoeing across the tiled floor. He transferred his hands to his chest now, pinching his nipples and finally proceeding to his stomach. He imagined the boy step right behind him.

Something felt warm behind him. He was almost sure he had heard a light, but eager breath; somebody's pant on the back of his neck. Draco ran his fingers down his abs zealously, thinking of the boys hands upon him, passionately rubbing and squeezing. He felt a faint touch on his back and stiffened.

Someone was standing behind him, Draco was convinced of it. He attempted to open his eyes, but was distracted as the person's naked body pushed against his back, taking him into his stong, muscular arms. "Mhh..." Draco sighed, but then whimpered, for the someone had bitten into his shoulder. The reaction was curious: pain mixed with immense pleasure, that sent crazy shivers down his spine.

The unknown intruder proceeded to send little bites here and there, simultaneously massaging Draco's thighs and the sensitive skin near his groin. Draco's cock was already hard as the boy grabbed it, and only became harder at the rhythmic stroke of the boy's hand. Draco moaned with desire and pushed behind to dispel any open air left between his body and the boy's. The hand around his bulging cock advanced its pace, causing Draco to whimper again.

He was achingly hard and ready to come, and it took only the finaly stroke from to boy to send semen shooting out of his proverbial.

Who the hell is it? Draco opened hie eyes, but water got into them and he was forced to shut them. The hands had now left the sensitive area between his legs and tickled themselves up his chest, lingering a bit on his nipples before abandoning him completely. Draco's back felt a cool rush of air as the source of warmth withdrew.

It took his mind another few seconds to comprehend what had happened. Someone had actually been there, showered with him, touched him...

He turned the water off and quickly turned around, only to see a raven-haired head disappear through the door.


End file.
